


Temporal

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Yennefer y Jaskier deben hacer un trato por el bien del bardo, aunque ambos lo necesitan más por evitar su destino.A Geralt no le agradará verlos juntos.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Temporal

**Author's Note:**

> Parte del #MBLittleStories en mi FB: Alix Rogers.
> 
> Normalmente intento que sean divertidos o animados, raramente son tristes o serios. Esta es una de esas!
> 
> Me inspire en un gif de Yennefer despertando en la cama, de la escena con Geralt Después de tener sexo. 
> 
> Tengo otra pequeña idea en mente, así que, publicaré de nuevo, tal vez mañana si no lo logro hoy.
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica/queja es bien recibida!

–¿Estás consciente de lo que acabamos de hacer? 

No hubo respuesta en al menos 2 minutos, sólo el sonido de una leve respiración a su lado. 

–¿Es la primera vez que te quedas sin palabras?

Tal vez Yennefer no lo tenía frente a ella, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo leve, triste.

–Jaskier

–¿Tu lo estas?

–De lo único que estoy consciente es de que muy pronto tendré a un brujo tras de mi. 

Jaskier no volvió a responder.

–No podré darte hijos si lo deseas de nuevo, sólo mi marca.

–Geralt dijo lo mismo.

–No todos tenemos suerte ni somos bendecidos por el destino. 

Yennefer comenzó a moverse, volteando hacia Jaskier para colocar una mano sobre el vientre abultado. 

–Sabes que cuando nazca, será imposible engañarlo cuando lo volvamos a ver ¿Verdad?

–Lo sé

–Los va a reclamar

Jaskier colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Yennefer. –Tu eres mi Alfa ahora.

–Temporalmente

–No si decides dejar tu marca.

–Ambos sabemos que lo sigues amando.

El bardo aplicó un poco de presión sobre el puente de su nariz, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

–Y sin embargo ...–Intentó normalizar su voz y parecer calmado. –... Aquí estamos.

–Por ahora–Yennefer volteó a ver a Jaskier a los ojos, rojos por el llanto que aún retenía. 

–Yennefer, se que no soy de tu total agrado y que este ...–El bardo colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre, señalandolo junto a la mano de la hechicera. –... No es tu hijo de sangre, pero puede serlo.

Yennefer cerro sus ojos, suspirando.

–Podemos ser una familia 

–Jaskier ...

–¿No es lo que querías?

–No así.

Jaskier comenzó a llorar, dejando correr las lágrimas libremente.

–Y no me malinterpretes–Yennefer acariciaba el vientre del Omega con cariño, intentando transmitir apoyo. –Pero no puedo retener lo que no es para mí, ni tú puedes evitar lo que es para ti.

–Podemos intentarlo 

–Tarde o temprano nos alcanzará.

–¡El me dejó!–Y ahí estaba, el dolor hablando de nuevo. 

–Y va a querer recuperarte en cuanto los vea. 

–No tiene por que vernos

–¡Julian, Basta! 

Jaskier se calló, pero seguía llorando. Era inevitable no dejar salir el dolor cuando se trataba del brujo. 

–Una de mis condiciones para marcarte, fue no involucrar sentimientos. 

–Lo siento

–Tu tienes a tu alfa, al que sigues amando.

–Y tu a tu Omega–Respondió el bardo, riendo débilmente. 

–Hicimos esto para evitar que algún alfa nilfgaardiano robará a tu hijo, no para evitar nuestro destino.

Jaskier había comenzado a inhalar y exhalar, calmandose. Su hijo estaba inquieto dentro del vientre, podía sentir sus emociones. Tal vez sería un Alfa muy protector con él en un futuro ... O muy protectora.

Igual que Geralt. 

–Lo siento.

–Vamos, te ayudaré a vestir.

–¿Tan rápido?–Preguntó Jaskier, con una mirada traviesa a pesar de tener los ojos hinchados. 

Yennefer se preguntaba a veces como era capaz de cambiar tan rápido de emociones. En un momento, estaba llorando y sufriendo por un alfa y al otro, provocando a otro alfa.

–Por más que quisiera tomarte de nuevo, debemos movernos para evitar las tropas de Nilfgaard. 

Jaskier suspiro. Estaba cansado de estarse moviendo constantemente, pero era cierto. Las tropas se movían muy rápido y ahora con Yennefer, una hechicera buscada por las tropas, sería el doble de difícil permanecer en un lugar. 

Tardaron alrededor de una media hora en guardar sus cosas, atarlas en los caballos y vestir a Jaskier. 

El tiempo suficiente para lo inevitable.

–Jaskier

El bardo estaba de espaldas, congelado en su lugar. 

Esa voz.

Esa jodida y sensual voz.

–¿Yennefer?

Mierda.

Los mencionados se giraron al origen de la voz.

Geralt no estaba solo, parece ser que había encontrado a su Sorpresa de Niño. 

Una niña ... estaba junto a él, confundida por la situación.

Jaskier juraba que se grabaría para toda la vida la expresión del Brujo Alfa al verlo. Era la primera vez que veía al lobo pasar de estar sorprendido y confundido a la furia total.

–Brujo–Bueno, al menos Yennefer aún parecía saber hablar, a diferencia del bardo, quien no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. 

–¿Es tuyo?

Directo, como siempre. 

–¿Por qué? ¿También quieres robarmelo?–Jaskier podría levantar un monumento a Yennefer más tarde. Estaba sorprendido, La hechicera estaba provocando a Geralt, con el mismo tono que este hablaba.

–Hmm 

–¿A qué debemos su presencia? 

–Caminabamos por aquí y escuché ruidos.

–Me disculpo si mi Omega y yo los desviamos de su camino, pueden seguir–Yennefer se giró hacia los caballos, tomando la mano de Jaskier al mismo tiempo, arrastrándolo con cuidado.

Joder, un monumento no sería suficiente.

Geralt estaba a punto de querer atravesar a Yennefer con una de sus espadas. 

–¿A dónde se dirigen?–El brujo estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener su ira.

–Lo más lejos de Nilfgaard.

–Entonces síganme.

–¿Por qué haríamos eso?

–¿Quieres proteger a ...–Geralt ni siquiera quería pronunciar las palabras. – ... Tu Omega? 

–Es la idea 

–Iremos a Kaer Morhen, ahí estará a salvó. 

El bardo apretó suavemente la mano de Yennefer que lo sostenía, atrayendo la mirada de ella y al mismo tiempo, la mirada molesta del lobo sobre ellos.

Yennefer asintió.

–Esta bien, iremos con ustedes.

–Sigamos entonces.

Geralt se adelantó, dejando a una Ciri confundida y curiosa yendo tras de él. Estaba claro que el brujo intentaba entender y controlar sus emociones. 

–Te lo dije

Jaskier sostuvo la mano de Yennefer con sus ambas manos.

–El destino siempre se encarga de este tipo de cosas. 

Ambos comenzaron a seguir los pasos del lobo.

Tendrían que prepararse para el momento en que Geralt descubriera todo. Ni la leona de Cintra, si aún estuviera viva, los salvaría. 


End file.
